A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)
|artist = ft. & |from = film |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |dlc = |mode = Solo (Classic) Trio (Twenties Version) |dg = |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Hard (Twenties Version) |effort = |nogm = 2 (Classic) |nosm = |mc = |pc = (Classic) |gc = (Classic) |lc = |mashup = |alt = Twenties Version |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = LittleParty (Classic) LittlePartyALT (Twenties Version) |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}" " by featuring and is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a man in Charleston themed clothing. He wears a light green fedora, along with a tuxedo, an orange shirt with a black tie, blue pants, and green shoes. His most notable feature is his black cane which he performs with throughout the entire routine. Twenties Version The routine is performed by a trio of a woman and two backup dancers. They wear 20s-style clothes, which are mainly golden and red. During the chorus, the gold parts turn orange, and the red parts turn light blue. 'P1' The dancer is a man with a black beard wearing sunglasses. He has a gold fedora and a gold shirt, with black straps that wrap around the upper part of his shirt. His pants are dark red and his shoes are black. Around his pants, there is a black belt with a gold buckle. 'P2' The dancer is a woman with a short black hair. She wears a pink sun hat, gold earrings, gold necklaces, and gold boots. She also wears a dark red shirt and pants with gold fur wrapped around her. During the chorus, her sun hat turns dark blue. 'P3' The dancer is a man with a short black mustache. His design is similar to P1, except he wears a gold tank top with black and gold suspenders and a gold chain around one of his left pocket. Littlepartyalt_coach_1.png|P1 Littlepartyalt_coach_2.png|P2 Littlepartyalt_coach_3.png|P3 Background Classic The background draws inspiration from . It has an theme with golden embel tolishments. Twenties Version Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Quickly squat and put your cane behind your neck. Gold Move 2: Put your cane on the floor while leaning to the right. Littleparty gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 LittlePartyGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Littleparty gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 LittlePartyGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Twenties Version LittlePartyALTGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game LittlePartyALTGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *'' '' marks Fergie s solo debut in the series. **This is her fourth song in the main series, including her involvement with The Black Eyed Peas. **This is the second song in the main series to feature Q-Tip, after Groove Is in the Heart, for which he was not credited. ***Thus, Q-Tip holds the record for longest absence in the series, with 9 games between and for the main series. ***This is the third song by Q-Tip in the entire franchise, after Vivrant Thing ( ). **This is the second song in the series to feature GoonRock. *The teaser for features the background of the routine and the silhouette of the dancer. *On the thumbnail for the gameplay teaser posted by US channel, the coach is flipped, resulting in his glove being on his left hand. **Also, on the thumbnail for the US preview of the song, the letter A and the words "(All We Got)" are missing from the title. *'' '' is the third routine, after Ievan Polkka and This Is How We Do, that is not an alternate routine to include an object in the coach’s hand (in this case, a cane). **This is the first routine where the object is seen in the pictograms. *The background is inspired by the movie The Great Gatsby, the soundtrack of which the song featured in. *The following mistakes are present in the on-screen lyricsFile:A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Just Dance 2019 (Gamescom): **"All we got, c mon all we got" is misinterpreted as "All we c mon, all we got". **"Hotsy-totsy, paparazzi" is misinterpreted as "Hot tic-topic, paparazzi". **"If people get live underneath the moonlight" is misinterpreted as "If people get lost underneath the moonlight". **"Hold it while I take this flick" is misinterpreted as "Hold it while I take this pic". **"Islands, diamonds, trips around the world" is misinterpreted as "At least I miss trips around the world". **"Rockin the feathers, I m breezy" is misinterpreted as "Rockin the fellas, I m breezy". **"I m the bee s knees" is misinterpreted as "I m a beat mean". **"Papa that ain't gonna fly" is misinterpreted as "Probably ain't gonna fly". *The song is shortened by 21 seconds in-game. *Even though the title begins with "A", the routine is placed in the middle of the menu on the Xbox 360 version of . **This happens due to the fact that the menu s order on Xbox 360 is based on the code names, and not on the song titles. As s code name is "LittleParty", it appears between I'm Still Standing and Mad Love. Gallery Game Files littleparty_cover_generic.png|''A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)'' Littlepartyalt_cover_generic.png|''A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)'' (Twenties Version) Littleparty_cover_albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach Littlepartyalt_cover_albumcoach.png|Twenties Version s album coach Littleparty_banner_bkg.png|Classic s menu banner Littlepartyalt_banner_bkg.png|Twenties Version s menu banner Littleparty ava.png|Classic s avatar Littlepartyalt p1 ava.png|Twenties Version (P1) s avatar Littlepartyalt p2 ava.png|Twenties Version (P2) s avatar Littlepartyalt p3 ava.png|Twenties Version (P3) s avatar In-Game Screenshots Screen Shot 2018-10-21 at 10.15.55 PM.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Screen Shot 2018-10-21 at 10.16.40 PM.png| coach selection screen (Twenties Version) Promotional Images Alittleparty teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmtPoD5BbMC/ Just-Dance-2019-212439.jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes dd63a869488541.5b839cb9acce8.jpg|Concept art 1 4b7c9769488541.5b839e9c855f6.jpg|Concept art 2 42146f69488541.5b839cb7c17ca.jpg|Concept art 3 87a2bc69488541.5b839cb7c2c2b.jpg|Concept art 4 df1f4069488541.5b839cb7c3382.jpg|Concept art 5 a36c5369488541.5b839cb7c1e32.jpg|Concept art 6 48e05e69488541.5b839cb7c25f1.jpg|Concept art 7 3c243869488541.5b84ef17d5f54.jpg|Concept art 8 ce9f0069488541.5b84ef17d5b36.jpg|Concept art 9 5e15e169488541.5b839cb9ad7c1.jpg|Concept art 10 dc3f1669488541.5b839cb9ac1fc.jpg|Concept art 11 Others Alittleparty thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Alittleparty thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Fergie - A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) ft. Q-Tip, GoonRock Teasers A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Gameplay Teaser (US) A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Just Dance 2019 Just dance 2019 - a little party extreme full gamplay References Site Navigation es:A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs by GoonRock Category:Songs by Q-Tip Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines